


Когда мечты сбываются

by Avitale



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avitale/pseuds/Avitale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна ошибка может разрушить все. Один поцелуй может навсегда разрушить отношения. Но может и укрепить их. Что делать, когда он рушит надежды? И что делать, когда сбываются мечты?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда мечты сбываются

…Наконец Рукия вышла к поместью клана Кучики. Перед глазами стояла белая пелена. Синигами шла, едва разбирая дорогу. Пожалуй, ей все-таки стоило пойти в четвертый отряд, чтобы хотя бы восстановить истраченную в бою реяцу. Открытых ран у нее не было, однако недостаток сил мог ей многого стоить: что могло бы произойти, потеряй она сознание посреди улицы? Повезло, что поместье находилось недалеко от врат, куда ее отряд вернулся с дежурства.

Слуги открыли перед уставшей девушкой ворота. Брат был уже дома, и Рукия чувствовала его реяцу. Солнце давно село, по углам поместья зажгли фонари. Она почувствовала доносившийся из-за приоткрытых дверей аппетитный запах – уже подошло время ужина. Кучики не знала, чего ей хотелось сильнее – есть или спать.

Бьякуя вышел на веранду. Он был одет в домашнюю юката холодного синего цвета – такого же, как его глаза. Пронзительный ледяной взгляд разбавила толика волнения, когда он увидел, в каком состоянии вернулась его сестра.

Рукия уже была на полпути к дому, когда заметила Бьякую. Едва она осознала, что в безопасности, как перед глазами все поплыло, и силы полностью оставили ее. Брат рядом, а значит, он защитит ее.

– Нии-сама... – прошептала она прежде, чем провалиться в темную бездну.

***

Руки мягко подхватили обмякшее тело, когда Бьякуя взял бесчувственную девушку на руки и понес в дом. Слуги торопливо бросились открывать ему двери.

Рукия у него на руках казалось такой маленькой и беззащитной. Нос уткнулся в Гинпаку, одна рука безжизненно повисла, вторая лежала на животе. Какие маленькие и тоненькие у нее пальчики! Сейчас она была маленькой девочкой, которую хотелось защищать и оберегать.

Но ей не нужна его защита. Рукия сильная, она привыкла со всем справляться сама. Она не нуждается в его помощи. И она никогда ему об этом не скажет.

Вскоре Бьякуя вошел в комнату своей сестры. Он никогда раньше тут не бывал. Помещение было светлым и чистым и выходило на солнечную сторону. Плакаты с Чаппи и собственные рисунки украшали стены. Бьякуя едва заметно улыбнулся – очень мило, вполне в духе Рукии. Комнатка была небольшой – площадью около четырех татами, почти без мебели: только небольшой бельевой шкаф в углу да низенький стол с разбросанными карандашами на столешнице, а рядом с ним подушка для сидения. В центре, возле стены расположился заправленный футон. Бьякуя подошел к нему и аккуратно положил Рукию на хлопковую постель. Посидев немного рядом и рассматривая ее во сне, он думал, что редко видит у неё такое вот выражение лица – умиротворенное и спокойное. Рядом с ним она всегда надевала маску почтительности и вежливой беспристрастности, почти поклонения.

Он не мог оставаться с ней дольше. Бьякуя вышел из комнаты и направился в свою половину поместья, давая возможность служанкам переодеть сестру.

***

Солнечный луч упал на лицо, и Рукия проснулась. Служанка, прибиравшая в комнате, вскочила и подбежала к футону.

– Желаете что-нибудь, Рукия-сама?

Конечно, желает. Но вряд ли служанка способна ей это дать. Никто не сможет, кроме него.

Ей снился странный сон. Мягкие руки несли ее бережно и осторожно. Кажется, она до сих пор чувствует аромат лаванды и душистого мыла, исходивший от него. И помнит это притягательное желание обнять его за шею, прильнуть к груди, запустить пальцы в темные волосы...

– Рукия-сама? – обеспокоенно спросила служанка, прерывая мысли Рукии. Она ждала ответ.

– Как я здесь оказалась?

– Бьякуя-сама принес вас сюда на руках.

– Нии-сама?

Так это был не сон? Она тогда на мгновение очнулась, и все это и вправду было с ней?

Голова Рукии тяжело опустилась на подушку. Он взял ее на руки, а она спала и едва это помнит! Мысли отчаянно цеплялись за воспоминания, которые она посчитала за сон. Но они утекали, словно вода сквозь пальцы.

– А где сейчас нии-сама?

– Ушел по своим делам, к сожалению, я не знаю подробностей, он не отчитывается в своих делах перед прислугой.

– Вот как... что ж, спасибо.

***

И снова в ночной патруль. И словно в насмешку на сей раз отряд Рукии шел на дежурство вместе с шестым отрядом.

Обычно отряды дежурили несколькими небольшими группами, и капитаны в таких дежурствах не участвовали, но в последнее время вблизи Руконгая стало появляться много пустых, причем их поведение вызывало много вопросов и создавало кучу работы для 12 отряда. Во-первых, когда пустой умирал, он не превращался в пыль, как это обычно бывает, а просто умирал, оставляя свое тело. Причем, если тело оставить на поле битвы без присмотра, на утро его на месте не было – словно кто-то забирал его с собой. Во-вторых, пустые поразительно были похожи друг на друга. А еще они не разговаривали. Обычные пустые весьма болтливы.

Оба отряда прибыли на место. Здесь они разбились на отдельные группы по 4 человека и рассредоточились. Рукию назначили лидером, и она повела свою группу на север. Ренджи вел свой взвод рядом, на северо-запад. Капитаны остались в центре в ожидании сообщений от каждой группы.

Через некоторое время должны были подойти ещё несколько синигами из 4 отряда во главе с лейтенантом Котецу. Капитан Унохана нечасто сама появлялась на поле, если только в этом не было особой необходимости. Из-за этих странных пустых весь 4 отряд был по уши в делах.

Рукия остановилась и дала сигнал рукой остальным. Рядом были пустые, и она это чувствовала. Нужно быть осторожными и не дать себя обнаружить. Когда противников много, лучшая защита – внезапность.

Наконец, момент был выбран. Пустых было семеро, а это почти по двое на каждого. Нападать на них явно – большая глупость и слишком опасно, было решено бить сзади.

С первого раза убили лишь двоих. Попасть по голове – нетрудная задача, если пустой тебя не видит, но всегда можно не рассчитать силу. Сейчас получилось именно так, но Рукии поручили вести отряд не только потому, что она Кучики. Конечно же, она предполагала, что план не сработает точно.

Одного из ее отряда ранили. Рукия помогла ему сесть и отправила адскую бабочку Укитаке – чтобы прислал медика.

Пока Кучики помогала своему товарищу, двое других завалили третьего пустого и принялись сражаться с остальными. Теперь их дело – отвлекать врага от основной угрозы, от Рукии, которая уже высвободила шикай.

– Танцуй, Содэ но Сироюки!

Клинок от кончика лезвия до гарды стал белоснежным, а на рукояти появилась белая лента. Описав круг, лента опустилась на землю подле своей синигами, но мгновение спустя вновь взлетела вверх, следуя за занпакто, несущим смерть. Это танец смерти, и Рукия танцует его вместе со своим мечом. Несколько режущих ударов – и пустой падает на землю, испустив дух. А Рукия продолжает свой танец, каждым ударом, каждым выпадом нанося раны своему противнику. Перед глазами стояла кровавая пелена, синигами чувствовала запах крови. Он бодрил ее, вызывал желание уничтожать врага, бить до конца, сражаться за свою жизнь и жизнь своих товарищей. Прекрасный белый клинок Содэ но Сироюки окрасился в алый, кровь была на рукояти, на ленте, на руках и лице Рукии.

Рукия слышала подбадривание двух других ее товарищей, рубивших пустых с не меньшим неистовством, чем она сама. Это танец смерти, это ее танец – и она его станцует. У врага нет шансов.

– Первый танец. Цукисиро!

Последнего пустого уничтожил хрустальный цилиндр изо льда. Танец кончен. Занавес опустился.

Но внезапно Рукию пронзила резкая боль в правом предплечье. Еще один пустой! Он, вероятно, пришел на зов остальных пустых, и, увлеченная схваткой, Рукия не заметила его. Какая грубая ошибка! Это могло стоить ей жизни.

Второй пустой подошел слева и ударил в левый бок. Было такое ощущение, словно ее пронзили раскаленным железом. Боль вызвала шок, правая рука из-за раны в предплечье с трудом удерживала занпакто.

Двое из ее отряда среагировали незамедлительно. Рукия медленно осела на землю, прижимая левую руку к ране, а правой пыталась удержать меч – на случай, если появятся еще пустые. Третий ее товарищ подбежал и встал перед ней, ожидая атаки. Его уже вылечили?

Ответом послужила подбежавшая Исанэ Котецу. Она заставила Кучики лечь на спину и принялась за рану на боку. Исанэ шептала заклинание кидо и плела нити из реяцу над раной. Под ее руками появился мягкий голубоватый свет – лечение началось.

Группа Рукии уложила оставшихся пустых, и теперь все собрались полукругом подле нее, беспокойно глядя на работу Исанэ. Кучики чувствовала, как боль постепенно покидает ее.

– Вот и все, Кучики-сан, – сказала Исанэ, улыбнувшись, и свет под ее руками погас. Рукия попыталась сесть, но ласковые руки лейтенанта остановили ее:

– Вам еще рано подниматься, рана оказалось глубокой. Подождите хотя бы час, а потом немедленно возвращайтесь к месту сбора.

– Нет, лейтенант Котецу, я вполне здорова и хорошо себя чувствую, я справлюсь. Мы должны продолжить свою работу.

Исанэ внимательно посмотрела на Рукию. Ей явно не хотелось позволять Кучики рисковать своим здоровьем, но она понимала – та в любом случае сделает по-своему.

– Что ж, поступайте, как считаете нужным, Кучики-сан. Но будьте осторожны!

– Непременно, лейтенант Котецу! Спасибо вам за лечение!

Исанэ вновь застенчиво улыбнулась и встала. Рукия наблюдала за тем, как силуэт лейтенанта 4 отряда исчезает в шунпо, а затем встала и оглядела окрестности. Девять трупов пустых.

По приказу руководства трупы надлежало сжигать. Вторая девушка в группе Рукии имела огненный занпакто. Она призвала шикай и с легкостью подожгла останки на поляне. Среди синигами ходили слухи, будто пустые забирают своих умерших собратьев и воскрешают их. Кучики не верила подобному, но подозревала, что брат знает правду. Вот только он никогда ей ничего не расскажет.

Мысли о Бьякуе вызвали череду тяжелых воспоминаний. Отмахнувшись от них как от надоедливой мошкары, Рукия позвала свой отряд идти дальше.

***

Рукия не поняла, как так получилось – на ее взвод напали несколько пустых, и они разделились. Самым ужасным было то, что Кучики не чувствовала их реяцу. Впрочем, теперь она едва ощущала вообще чью-либо реяцу – пытаясь разыскать хоть кого-нибудь, Рукия все дальше уходила от места сбора.

Теперь, стоя возле какой-то пещеры, она отчаянно пыталась почувствовать хоть кого-то поблизости, но ей это не удавалось. Возвращаться к капитану без своей команды она не хотела: это означало бы её поражение как лидера – не суметь уберечь свой отряд.

Правая рука ныла – Рукия как-то забыла про нее, когда Исанэ ее лечила, а сама лейтенант 4 отряда рану не заметила. Удерживать занпакто было трудно, пальцы слабели и скользили по мокрой от крови рукояти. Прислонившись спиной к скале, Рукия размышляла о том, как ей дальше поступить.

Впереди пустой! Один. Она почувствовала его мгновенно, радуясь, что хотя бы чувства не притупились. Она не стала нападать – наоборот, подкрадываясь между деревьями и наблюдая за ним, она хотела узнать, куда он ее приведет.

Листья под ногами сильно усложняли ее задачу. Рукия осторожно выбирала дорогу, стараясь ступать на мягкий мох и на камни – так тише. Пустой вроде бы ее не заметил.

Ветки деревьев словно нарочно старались зацепить ее одежду и волосы, царапали лицо и руки, не давая синигами спокойно пройти. Одна ветка оказалась особенно назойливой, Рукия, разозлившись, разломила ее. Треск ломаемого дерева разнесся в окружающей тишине, словно раскат грома. Рукия замерла, пустой тоже.

Дальше все произошло очень быстро – настолько, что Кучики едва успевала следить за происходящим. Пустой, за которым она следила, вдруг исчез, а ее саму окружила целая дюжина пустых. Они были огромными! Рукия прикинула, сможет ли выбраться отсюда живой. Надежда таяла с каждой секундой: даже если она изловчится и отправит адскую бабочку Ренджи, тот не успеет прийти к ней на помощь. Сердце бешено застучало, кровь прилила к вискам. Рукия высвободила шикай. В глазах горел огонь ярости. Она не отдаст свою жизнь просто так, она будет бороться! И смерть снова начнёт свой танец.

Она ощутила во рту вкус собственной крови. Одного пустого удалось убить, второму она отрезала руку. Но их все равно было слишком много для нее одной.

– Второй танец. Хакурен!

Половину отбросило назад. Никого не убило.

Ее охватило отчаяние. Она поняла, что очень сильно хочет жить.

Розовый лепесток коснулся щеки. Прикосновение было невероятно нежным. Рукия смахнула лепесток, и тот порезал ей палец. Слишком острый для лепестка, словно...

Словно шикай Бьякуи!

Она не успела закончить мысль, как волна розовых лепестков закрыла ее от пустых. Бьякуя встал перед ней, рукой задвинув ее себе за спину. Затем лепестки собрались обратно в меч. Капитан шестого отряда повернул свой занпакто острием вниз и отпустил.

– Банкай.

Клинок вошел в землю, как в воду, позади из земли начали подниматься гигантские мечи. И тут же вновь рассыпались на лепестки сакуры, но их было гораздо больше, чем в шикае. Их волна была куда смертоносней – Бьякуя тоже танцевал со смертью.

Чтобы разделаться с десятком пустых, Бьякуе понадобилось совсем мало времени. Рукия мысленно досчитала до десяти, и на последний счет ее брат уже засовывал меч в ножны.

Сила его реяцу была поистине чудовищной! Рукия почувствовала себя такой жалкой рядом с ним. Он опять ее защитил. Он столько делает для нее, а ей нечем ему отплатить.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – тон Бьякуи заставил ее вздрогнуть. Это был не обычный его холодный тон – брат был в ярости. Рукия первый раз видела его таким.

– Я... искала свою группу.

– Разве вам не запрещали уходить так далеко?

– Я...

– Это место слишком опасно для вас! Я непременно доложу твоему капитану о том, что ты нарушила его приказ.

– Да, нии-сама...

Послышался шорох. Рядом еще пустые. И их много.

– Уходим.

Бьякуя перешел в шунпо, Рукия пошла за ним. Было бы глупо оставаться тут и сражаться с такой кучей пустых.

Ей было неприятно и больно от слов Бьякуи. Дело вовсе не в том, что он доложит капитану Укитаке о ее нарушении, ее это мало волновало. Сильнее всего ее задел тон, с каким он говорил с ней. В его глазах отражалась ярость. Он был зол на нее. Меньше всего на свете она хотела, чтобы Бьякуя на нее злился.

***

Они остановились в той самой пещере, рядом с которой Рукия увидела того злополучного пустого. Пещера была метров десять в глубину, невысокая, и когда Бьякуя в нее зашел, то едва не касался головой потолка.

– Нии-сама, почему бы нам не вернуться обратно к месту сбора?

– Я должен закончить то, зачем сюда пришел.

Брат стоял спиной к Рукии, вероятно осматривал пещеру на наличие пустых.

Значит, у капитанов тут есть какое-то дело, поэтому они пришли. И дело это явно секретное, поэтому Бьякуя прятал свое реяцу, чтобы никто его не обнаружил.

– Тогда мне придется вернуться, ваше дело, вероятно, секретное.

– Нет.

Бьякуя, наконец, повернулся к ней правым боком. Теперь в его глазах она не видела ярости.

– Вокруг много пустых, самой тебе с ними не справиться, так что ты идешь со мной.

Рукию словно бросили в ледяную воду. Тогда он разозлился на нее потому, что волновался. Ну, конечно же, как она сразу не поняла? Ведь он обещал Хисане защищать ее, поэтому, увидев ее в окружении пустых, испугался за нее и сорвал свою злость. А она такая глупая! Что за черт понес ее в эту глушь? Вместо того, чтобы выполнять свое дело, он должен теперь нянчиться с ней! Рукии стало стыдно.

– Те пустые, что ты видела, – часть одного пустого. Мы недавно получили сообщение об этом от 12 отряда. Скорее всего, основная часть пустого где-то прячется, а эти собирают для него пищу. Поэтому остаются трупы – ведь сам пустой все еще жив. Мы не знаем, зачем ему трупы, но, скорее всего, те слухи о воскрешении пустых отчасти верны. Ваша задача – отвлекать пустых в то время, пока капитаны разыскивают гнездо. Но это довольно сложно, потому что чем ближе мы подбираемся к нему, тем больше пустых встречаем.

– А почему все капитаны Готея не соберутся вместе и не нападут?

– Такой вопрос поднимался, но Главнокомандующий и слышать ничего не желает о том, чтобы оставить Сейрейтей без охраны.

Воцарилось молчание. Рукия подошла к Бьякуе, раздумывающем о чем-то. Он повернулся к ней лицом, и девушка увидела, что ее брат ранен. Левый рукав косодэ был разорван, по руке Бьякуи к белой перчатке шла дорожка крови.

– Нии-сама, вы ранены! – воскликнула Рукия, подбегая к нему. – Я вылечу.

Она посадила его спиной к каменной стене пещеры и потянулась к завязкам косодэ. Он резко схватил ее за руки.

– Я сам.

Рукия поняла, что только что сделала, и покраснела. Она так надеялась, что Бьякуя не услышит стук ее сердца!

Тонкие пальцы Бьякуи медленно развязывали узлы. Рана, похоже, была на левом плече, и он осторожно двигал левой рукой, стараясь не причинять себе боль.

Наконец, завязки распутаны. Чуть двинув края косодэ, Бьякуя опустил руки и посмотрел Рукии в глаза. Сильно смущаясь, дрожащими пальцами она сняла левый край косодэ с его плеча. Окинула жадным взглядом его грудь, посмотрела ниже. От красоты его тела у нее сладко заныло внизу живота. Если бы только она могла коснуться его груди!

Нужно было срочно сосредоточиться. Вздохнув, Рукия принялась за рану на левом плече, мимоходом отметив размеры бицепса. Под кожей бугрились мышцы, на теле блестели капельки пота. Он был так близко, так чертовски соблазнительно!

Рана постепенно затягивалась. Бьякуя прикрыл глаза и ждал, когда Рукия закончит. Повезло, что рана оказалось неглубокой – с такой даже она справится. Когда рана затянулась, Рукия осторожно надавила на нее пальцами.

– Больно?

– Да, – ответил Бьякуя, не открывая глаз. Губы у него были полуоткрыты. Рукия не сводила с них глаз. Если б он только знал, как сейчас ее мучает!

– А так?

Рукия сама не поняла, как нашла в себе смелость сделать то, что сейчас делала. Но уже не могла остановиться.

Она осторожно коснулась губами маленькой затянувшейся царапины, недавно бывшей раной. Она почувствовала, как по его телу пошла дрожь. Внутри разгоралось желание. Не было ни времени, ни этой пещеры, ни пустых вокруг. Только он и она.

Поцелуи становились все смелее, Бьякуя не открывал глаз и не останавливал ее. Ее губы нежно коснулись его ключицы, поднимаясь выше, по шее. Она осторожно поцеловала его щёку, убирая за ухо упавшую на его лицо черную прядь. Его губы были так близко... Почему он не останавливает ее?

Она припала к его губам. Мягкие. Она, кажется, слышала, как бьется его сердце. Поцелуй стал требовательнее, и Бьякуя ответил ей. Она с восторгом почувствовала, что он перехватывает у нее инициативу, впиваясь в её губы с неожиданной страстью. В ушах звенело от напряжения, хотелось сорвать с него и с себя одежду, почувствовать теплоту его тела…

Она коснулась его языка, поцелуй стал глубже. Она обхватила руками его шею и прильнула к нему всем телом, наслаждаясь близостью. Пальцы Бьякуи прошлись вдоль ее позвоночника, вызывая мурашки по всему телу. Волна опьяняющего экстаза охватила обоих. Бьякуя оставил ее губы и начал осыпать поцелуями ее шею, опускаясь ниже. Его пальцы пытались подлезть под косодэ, но мешали завязки. Рукия потянулась к узлам, желая немедленно освободить себя от одежды, когда вдали послышался вой, возвращая в чувство обоих. Крик пустого. Нет, целой орды пустых.

Бьякуя нехотя оттолкнул Рукию. Он тяжело дышал, как и сама она. Они встали. Бьякуя наскоро завязал косодэ и вытащил меч. Рукия последовала его примеру и достала свой занпакто. Пустые рядом. Очень близко.

***

Светало. Первые лучи солнца вышли из-за горизонта и теперь нещадно били в глаза. Двое синигами двигались медленно и бесшумно.

Пустые не замечали следящих. Их было около тридцати, некоторые несли своих мертвых собратьев.

Бьякуя шел впереди, Рукия держала дистанцию в десять шагов – на случай, если кого-то из них обнаружат, второй мог остаться незамеченным и напасть с тыла.

Пустые обычно нападали после захода солнца. Было непонятно, почему им не нравился дневной свет, но сейчас это было только на руку – пустые спешили укрыться и вряд ли пожелали бы вступить в бой.

Бьякуя вновь стал невозмутимым. Рукию это задевало – словно и не было тех нескольких сладких минут, когда они были охвачены друг другом. Что было бы, если б не появление пустых? До какой точки она позволила бы ему дойти?

А может, это просто минутная прихоть? Были ли у Бьякуи женщины после смерти Хисаны? Глава клана Кучики никогда не позволял себе привести в поместье женщину на ночь, но ведь никто не запрещал ему уходить на ночь из поместья к ойран.

Может, изголодавшись по женской ласке, Бьякуя просто решил не сопротивляться и податься своим чувствам. И неважно, что Рукия ему сестра, они ведь не кровные родственники.

Да, скорее всего, так оно и было. Просто Рукия попала в момент его душевной слабости. Но она не жалела о произошедшем. Разве могла она желать большего?

За своими размышлениями Рукия не заметила, как потеряла дистанцию и встала рядом с Бьякуей. Но он ничего ей на это не ответил – они пришли. Наконец-то они сумели найти гнездо пустых.

Бьякуя вызвал адскую бабочку и передал сообщение капитану Укитаке. Необходимо вызвать как можно больше капитанов и лейтенантов. Пустых внутри пещеры не меньше полусотни.

Ожидание подмоги казалось бесконечным. Бьякуя стоял с таким видом, словно забыл о существовании Рукии, сосредоточившись на входе в гнездо пустых.

Первым к месту назначения пришел Ренджи и три высших офицера из шестого отряда. Рядом с ним Рукия почувствовала себя спокойнее, а то это тихое игнорирование со стороны Бьякуи уже начинало ее раздражать.

Чуть позже подошел Укитаке со своими офицерами и капитан Унохана с лейтенантом Котецу. Укитаке сообщил, что Ямамото позволил взять с собой второй, пятый, десятый и одиннадцатый отряды, от капитана до пятого офицера. Остальные остались охранять Сейрейтей.

Рукия была рада, что ее не отсылают назад, ведь у нее нет номера. Окружающие, казалось, забыли об этом мелком факте, а капитаны при составлении плана действий включили ее в свою тактику.

Пещеры вокруг, как оказалось, имели под землей целую сеть лабиринтов, ведущих к гнезду пустых. Капитан Сой Фонг позвала весь свой отряд, чтобы те обследовали ближайшие пещеры и нашли пути. Пещер было немного, поэтому все отряды выбрали себе по одной. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы пустым удалось сбежать.

Одиннадцатый отряд выбрал центральную пещеру. Они считали, что пустых там больше всего, и собирались неплохо развлечься. Тринадцатому досталась пещера рядом с той, в которой Рукия и Бьякуя останавливались. Проходя мимо нее, Рукия едва заметно улыбнулась.

Двое из второго отряда вели их. Впереди снова послышался вой пустых. Синигами обнажили клинки и высвободили шикай. Назад дороги не было, впереди их уже ждал враг. Рукия вздохнула – танец смерти продолжается.

***

Солнце стояло в зените, когда дежурившие отряды возвращались в Сейрейтей. Все догадки оказались правдой – пустые не любили яркий свет, поэтому больше всего пустых уничтожили те, у кого были огненные занпакто. Главный пустой был невероятно огромным. Он пожирал павших собратьев, вернее сказать, свои частицы, забирая их энергию. Три капитана справились с ним.

Рукия вернулась домой раньше брата – тому предстоял доклад Главнокомандующему. Без него поместье казалось вымершим. Слуги старались не попадаться на глаза, Рукия отказалась от предложенного ими обеда и завалилась спать.

Она ожидала, что из-за бессонной ночи мгновенно вырубится, но сон не шел. В Сейрейтее стояла полуденная жара, но сильнее всего не давали спать собственные мысли. Воспоминания возвращали к тому поцелую, неожиданно смело украденному у главы клана Кучики. Но это были не болезненные воспоминания. Рукия довольно улыбнулась, перебирая в мыслях момент, когда Бьякуя вернул ей её поцелуй.

В конце концов, приятное раздумье унесло ее в забытье, и девушка задремала.

***

Встречаться с ним взглядом во время ужина было сущей пыткой. Раньше она все бы отдала, лишь бы он посмотрел на нее. После того признания на Соукиоку он стал часто смотреть ей в глаза, и она считала это своей маленькой победой. Сердце таяло под его взглядом. Не холодным, скорее печальным.

Но сейчас все было иначе. Она чувствовала стыд. Все-таки он ее брат, хоть и не кровный. Синигами обязан сдерживать свои чувства. Она не прошла это испытание. Ей придется жить с этим.

После ужина Бьякуя сказал, чтобы она шла к себе – он не желает ее видеть. Обычно она бывала в его комнате вечерами, рассказывала, как прошел день, наблюдая за его занятиями каллиграфией. Сейчас же его просьба – словно нож по сердцу. Оно распалось на осколки, а их звон застыл в голове. Как жестоко!

Плакать не хотелось, хотелось смеяться. Все, чего они добились за эти 40 лет, отношения, достигшие небывалой близости, все рухнуло за пару минут. Так нелепо, так глупо она променяла их на свои тайные желания, на подобие исполненной мечты. Сломала, и теперь сама не верит в то, что жалеет об этом.

Она разгладила складки юката на коленях. Нежный шелк теплого персикового цвета струился под ладонями. Свет от единственной свечи едва освещал ее маленькую комнатку. На ладонях блестели маленькие капельки; они скатывались на шелк, оставляя темные пятна. Она все-таки заплакала.

Ему нужно время. Она твердила это себе, шептала, как мантру. Ведь он, вероятно, тоже потом понял, как далеко зашел, и ему, наверное, тоже стыдно. Поэтому он ее избегает, боится снова не сдержаться. Потом все наладится. Наверное.

Седзи тихонько скрипнули. Рукия не обернулась – не хотела показывать слезы.

Чужие руки осторожно обняли за плечи, отодвинули волосы, губы коснулись нежной кожи на шее. Тело Рукии дрогнуло. Не этого она ждала, хотя с самого начала знала, кто ее ночной гость. Она замерла в его объятиях, руки безвольно лежали вдоль тела.

– Нам нельзя, – тихонько шепнула она.

Ответом был поцелуй.

– Прошу тебя, пусть все останется, как было!

Синие глаза непонимающе взглянули на нее.

– Тогда останови меня, – предложил Бьякуя. Его теплое дыхание щекотало щеку. Одна рука развязывала оби на ее юката, вторая гладила спину.

Рукия опустила голову. Бьякуя привлек ее к себе, освободив, наконец, от широкого пояса. Рука заползла под край юката. Губы торопливо коснулись губ. Тело Рукии охватила дрожь, внизу живота предательски заныло. Она едва сдержала стон. Весь мир, казалось, потерял точку опоры, все перевернулось. Бьякуя шепнул ей, едва касаясь губами щеки:

– Прогони меня. Хочешь?

Ведь знает, что нет, но продолжает мучить. Хотя какая-то часть внутри нее хотела остановить его, Рукия чувствовала, насколько одинокими они были, и это одновременно и беспокоило, и возбуждало. Они вдвоем, и лишь она может сейчас остановить его. Она могла управлять самим капитаном Кучики. Это дарило ей ощущение власти.

Юката скользнула с плеч, обнажая прекрасное тонкое тело. Бьякуя принялся осыпать его поцелуями. Рукия не заметила, когда он отнес ее на футон. Или она сама его повела?

Запретов больше нет. Она уже давно все разрушила, к черту предрассудки! Сегодня она пойдет до конца, и никакие пустые ее не остановят. Она, наконец, ощутила себя женщиной, желанной женщиной.

Танец двух обнаженных тел завораживал своей чувственностью. Бьякуя коснулся руками впалого живота, бедер. Ее пальцы пробежались по его гладкой коже, обводя рельеф мышц, больше не скрытых одеждой. Рукия читала в глазах Бьякуи желание и жажду. Он уже не сдерживал себя. Насколько страстным любовником он может быть? Новая неожиданная роль лишь накаляла желание. Мысль остановить его казалась теперь такой нелепой. Сейчас она наслаждалась восхитительной непристойностью происходящего.

Наконец он овладел ею. Рукия вздрогнула от секундной боли, переросшей в утомлённое ожиданием удовольствие. Дыхание участилось, вдохи и выдохи были порывистыми, ритм возрастал, а желание сводило с ума. Оба уже не могли сдерживать стоны, но нужно было быть осторожнее – если их услышат, то будут проблемы. Но сейчас этот страх лишь подогревал страсть.

Мышцы свело от оргазма, мелкая дрожь волной прошлась по телу. Каждую клеточку охватила сладкая истома. В тишине Рукия слышала биение своего сердца и тяжелое дыхание напротив. Свечка, не так давно вычерчивающая из темноты их силуэты, погасла.

Они лежали, обнявшись, и тихонько переговаривались. О разном. Обо всем, кроме их будущего. А потом снова занимались любовью – ведь остаток ночи было безумно жаль тратить на сон.

Встречая рассвет в восточном крыле, Рукия пила зеленый чай из принесённой Бьякуей чашки и была безмерно счастлива. Она не сдерживала улыбки. Бьякуя улыбнулся ей в ответ той самой улыбкой, которую дарил лишь ей. Этот момент принадлежал лишь им обоим. Момент, когда мечты сбываются.


End file.
